All My Love
by Mrs Spooky
Summary: What *really* happened during and after Scully's stay with Mulder in all things


All My Love

  
Author:Kathleen Anderson  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: "all things"  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to Chris Carter and the other multitudes of companies...blah blah blah  
Summar: my version of what happened during and after Scully's stay at Mulder's apartment in "all things" ;-)  
  
*Author's Note* The song quoted is _The Sky is Broken_ by Moby. It was used in the episode..I just love that song!   
  


XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

  
  


Mulder approached the familiar doorway and paused before knocking. After her rather abrupt departure earlier that morning, he was a little hesitant about seeing her. She had assumed he was sleeping, but he had laid quietly on the bed listening to her wash up in the bathroom before picking her jacket up off his bed and quietly slipping out. She was probably a little embarrased about what had happened the night before, and truth be told, so was he. 

He lifted his hand and knocked on the door a few times. Inside the apartment, Scully scurried over and looked through the peep hole. She sighed loudly as she saw the familiar distorted face of Mulder, he was about the last person she wanted to see right now. She smoothed her hair and clothes and swung open the door. Mulder gave her a small smile, "hey Scully" he said. 

Scully politely returned the smile and gestured for him to enter. He looked at her, she was wearing khakis and a navy blue sweatshirt, her hair was damp obviously freshly showered. Her feet were bare and never had she looked so beautiful to him. "Would you like some tea?" Scully asked. 

Tea, thought Mulder, tea is what got us into this mess in the first place. "No thanks" he replied, "I'm fine." He stood there looking uncomfortable, not quite sure what to do with his hands. They stood there doing anything to avoid looking at each other, Mulder stared at Scully's toe and Scully was pretending to be intrigued by some invisible fluff on her pants. 

"Dana.." Mulder said suddenly, "I..I uhm..think we need to talk." Scully nodded, still picking at her pants. He put his hand on her shoulder, she finally looked up at him. A few strands of her hair had fallen in front of her eyes, and as he had done the previous night, he reached over and pushed them behind her ear. Scully was deeply touched by his simple gesture, she did not know he had done that last night, she knew only that she had woken up to find herself covered with a blanket on Mulder's couch. 

"Why don't we have a seat on the couch" she said after a few seconds. Mulder glanced towards her couch which at the present time was covered with papers. She scurried over and pushed the papers on the floor. How totally un-scully-like, Mulder thought. She sat down and patted the cushion next to her. Mulder took his cue and sat down. 

"Sooo....what exactly happened last night?" Mulder ventured. 

Scully raised an eyebrow, "If you don't know Mulder", she said, "I'm not sure I'd ever do it with you again.." 

Mulder rolled his eyes, "I may know what happened, but I don't KNOW what happened. I know that I left you on my couch, under my blanket and I went to sleep in my bed. The next thing I know you're climbing into bed with me wearing next to nothing and doing unmentionable things to me under the covers. How could I resist your feminine charms?" 

Scully flushed red with his words, she wasn't even sure she knew what happened. She had been dreaming again, and then when she wasn't thinking clearly made her way to Mulder's room taking off her clothing as she went. She had found him there sleeping, the moon shining in on him, making him look like a vision. She had seen his bare leg protruding from the covers and overcome by a sudden, lustful urge climbed into the bed and as Mulder had so very nicely put it, started doing unmentionable things. 

Mulder noticed Scully's blush and chuckled to himself. The normally unflappable Agent Scully had turned the same shade of red as her hair. Scully opened her mouth as if to say something but shut it again, she couldn't think of a witty reply for him. THAT song was going though her head again, "speak to me baby, in the middle of the night, pull your mouth close to mine.." The song had been haunting her in her dreams..."pull your mouth close to mine" 

Scully leaned towards Mulder and pressed her lips against his. She traced the line of his bottom lip with her tongue. Recovering from the initial surprise of Scully kissing him, he answered her kiss by putting his arms around her, feeling her shape through the bulk of her sweatshirt. She wanted him again, and he knew it. As their kiss deepened, a line from a song suddenly rang through his mind, "hold your mouth close to mine" That wasn't all he wanted to hold next to her. 

Through the fog in his mind Mulder heard the phone ringing, Scully whispered hoarsly for him to leave it, the machine would pick it up. But the machine did not pick up and the ringing continued. Annoyed, Mulder sat up and grabbed the phone, "Hello" he said, "Agent Scully's...apartment. Oh hello there Mrs Scully!" 

Scully rolled her eyes and leaned next to Mulder in an attempt to hear what her mother was saying. Mulder put his arm around her and continued speaking to her mother. After about five minutes, Mulder said goodbye and hung up the phone. Scully gave him a quizzical look, "she didn't want to talk to me?" 

"Nah" Mulder said, "I know that if I got you two on the phone, you would turn into a clucking hen and I'd never get that thing away from your ear" Scully playfully hit him, Mulder continued,"But she told me to give you all my..er..her love" Scully smirked. 

"You'd better get started on that...Fox" And he did :) 


End file.
